Forever
by LadySamurai17
Summary: What happens when Darien and Serena no longer are talking to each other and she's about to leave for England? And Mina is about to give Darien a piece of her mind? DarSer plz review
1. Chapter 1

**Forever**

**Chapter 1**

'Have you got everything?' Mina asked the blonde meatball head standing infront of her 

'Yes, everything is packed.' The girl replied her piercing blue eyes staring out her bedroom window with.

Mina followed her gaze to over the back fence and into their next door neighbours house. "Red goes faster" she thought with a smile. 'Your thinking about him aren't you?'

'When am I not?'

Mina sighed, 'Yeah I guess that's true'

'Do you think he knows that I'm leaving?'

'Probably not.'

'Yeah I didn't think so.' Serena wiped a small tear from her eye and turned to face Mina. 'How do I look?' She asked her.

'Hideous, absolutely hideous that it hurts to even look at you!' Mina replied while not soon after a pillow went fling her way, hitting her in the face. 'Well what did you expect? You asked a stupid question. Anyway if you must know you look fine.' Mina said with a giggle.

'Good.' Serena got up off the bed and looked around her room, checking to see if she forgot anything.

'England is a long way away you know.' Mina said smiling holding back tears.

'I know but I'll visit don't worry.'

Mina was worrying, she was going to lose her bestfriend 'But what if you cant? What if you get so caught up in your work that you never have time?' Mina said all worried. She had tried up until now to keep from fretting but now the tears were threatening to fall, she was about to lose her bestfriend to an entirely different continent.

'Don't worry I will make time, I promise. The first years may be tough but I will come back every so often once I'm settled in. It will be fine I promise.'

'…I'll miss you.' Mina couldn't hold it in any longer and soon the tears had started to fall down her face.

'Oh, don't start you'll make me start.' Serena said tears coming down her own checks as she pulled Mina into a tight hug.

'You know that I only agreed to let you go because you'd promised that you'd come back!'

'I know and I will' she released her friend and held her out infront of her 'I promise.'

'And don't you even think about replacing me!' Mina said glaring back at her.

'Like I could, you'd have my head.' They both grinned at eachother.

'Damn straight I would!'

They both sat down on the bed to sort through Serena's final effects when a thought struck Serena that made her giggle.

'Hey do you remember the first time you met Darien? We were over at his place playing basketball and you and him were playing when you hit him-'

'Where it hurts' Mina laughed 'Yes I remember, how could I forget? I didn't mean to though.' Mina said a little embarrassed.

'It was funny, you both just kept playing even though you were weird about it and he was so nice about it too.'

'Yeah and we became friends ever since. Hey do you remember the time when I asked him-'

'Please don't' Serena said covering her face in a pillow trying to cover her blushes making Mina grin even more.

'When I asked him, Option A or Option B and he looked you directly in the eyes and said-'

Serena appeared from behind her pillow 'I believe it went-' She put on her best Mina impersonation 'Hey Darien, what would you prefer? You just spent the night with a girl and you wake up to find her in your T-shirt or you shirt, both are white; Option A or Option B? To which he-'

'Looked you straight in the eyes' Serena began to cringe 'and said, Option C. To which I naively replied what's that? And he, still looking in your eyes might I add, and answered "nothing".'

Serena tackled Mina for her suggestive tone she used on "nothing" 'Just because he looked me in the eyes and said "nothing" doesn't mean squat!'

Mina couldn't help but laugh so much harder and Serena tackled her even more.

'One of my fondest memories though,' Serena said after catching her breath 'was when we were out there till 2 am playing basketball with him and one of the neighbours yelled out from their house, to shut up. We were like sorry and then went inside and sat down on the couch together to watch Roadkill, and that's were you-' Serena was abruptly cut off.

'I ah yeah, think we'll leave that there, but yes that would have to be one of my fondest too.'

Serena paid her no attention and just continued as if Mina hadn't said anything at all. 'You were looking down your top while lying down on the couch after he had to get up and you, poked one.' She braced herself for impact but to her surprise Mina just laughed and agreed.

'Yeah the look on his face when he walked back in and saw me like that was so funny!' They both laughed harder and Serena looked out her window again and this time he was out there, out playing basketball.

'But it wasn't always happy memories.'

'Yeah' Mina looked out to Darien.

'That day he made me cry, just one tear that was all it was, but it was so hard. He was so cold, even his friend spoke to me more than he did and Darien is…was meant to be my best friend. He just didn't want to know me; he just brushed me aside like I was nothing.' Tears threatened again but Serena kept strong.

'I know.' Mina half smiled at her friend to cheer her up 'It was hard for me too, we both lost something that day; you your bestfriend and me, well I lost apart of you.'

Serena looked at Mina's kind face with a sorrowful smile and hugged her 'I'm sorry.'

'Hey there's nothing to be sorry about.'

'It's just that so many times since then he has never been there for me and he promised he always would be. He promised me when I was four that whenever I needed him he'll be there for me.' Serena sobbed a little but continued 'He was the only person, is the only person who has ever broken all my barriers, he holds my heart Mina and I cant do anything to get it back. I love him!' Serena fell silent and Mina hugged her as she let the tears flow 'It's just so hard, I miss him so much, the old him. The one who I could argue with, play basketball with till three in the morning or help him fix his car stereo. I miss the Darien that was really good friends with my bestfriend, the Darien that who was there for me!'

Mina couldn't help but feel for the girl and she cried too.

They sat there like that for awhile until Mina finally decided.

'You know that promise you made me make two years ago. The one that I said I had to wait for the opportune moment?'

'Yes.' Serena looked hesitantly

'Well now is that opportune moment.' Mina said looking at the clock "Two hours till she leaves" she thought.

Serena looked out her window then to the clock, then it hit her. 'It's two hours till I go you can't just go out there and tell him that I love him now when I'm about to leave!'

'Yes I can!' Mina stated defiantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My Secret **

'No you can't' Serena challenged

'I can and I am, watch me! Besides I have a few things I'd like to "discuss" with him.' Mina left the room leaving Serena standing there knowing that she could do nothing, she did make her promise she would tell him after all.

Serena sighed then tried to convince herself that he deserved what was coming for him. 'no matter what Serena Tsukino you are going to England. He has been sich a bastard to you, broken your heart that many time he deserves what coming form him.' She watched from her window as Mina reached the fence.

'Hey! Darien!'

Darien looked up at a fuming Mina.

'er Hi Mina…'

'You self-righteous, egotistical bastard!'

Darien's jaw dropped, 'What?!? Excuse me!?'

'You have no clue do you? No clue what-so-ever!'

'What are you talking about?' Darien was confused and a little bit hurt at this stage, he hadn't done anything as far as he knew.

'You are so wrapped up in yourself that you don't realize that every day of your existence you are breaking **_my _**best friends heart!'

Darien was stunned, what was this fiery blonde talking about, was it Serena? 'are you talking about Serena?'

'Noo I'm talking about my imaginary friend Sarah, of course I'm talking about her!'

Darien was left speechless and Mina didn't care nore give him time to regain his thoughts. 'you ignore her, you treat her like crap, your never there for her any more and I don't care your older and go out and stuff, its called a mobile. Oh but wait a sec you wont even give her that! What honestly do you think she's going to do with it, stork you?

You used to be nice and smile, now your just a fake! Not even smiling like you used to with us, come to think of it the only time I ever saw you smile and I mean smile for real not that fake kinda one, was when you were with us! When we actually spent time together playing basketball till 2 in the morning and the neighbors yelled at us to stop because we were making too much noise….Do you remember that?' Mina paused, she remembered that time and how they were all so close then, like nothing could possible say it would end. Even Darien smiled as he remembered but it was short lived as Mina jumped right back in.

'But you changed not us but you, you changed for the worst, you disregarded everyone, me your friends and Serena like she was nothing. You've made her cry that many times Darien that its starting to faze out all those happy memories she has of you. Do you really think you could just get away with that? Using her like that? Just talk to her or see her when its convenient for you, when you can fit her into your busy schedule.'

Darien had nothing to say as Mina just pounded into him, not letting him even come out with a solid defense. What Mina was saying just put a spanner in is workings and up until now he didn't even consider that his actions had caused anything, then again he didn't really care, was he really all that Mina was saying?

'And when you did see her, did you ever actually _see_ her or say hello? The amount of times you would have had to have seen her you never said hello, like I said earlier you ignored her. Maybe once in a blue moon you said hi, but did you ever try? Seriously did you ever try Darien?' Mina sighed seeing that her words were tearing at something deep inside him but she would not relent, there was one more thing she had to do.

'You're a fool' Mina sounded like she was defeated when she said this and it through Darien off what she could have possibly said next 'She loves you Darien, with all her heart, you had it a long time ago and I'm pretty damn sure its gonna be yours forever. Darien she loves you. I hope that maybe one day you'll notice just how much!' Mina turned her back on a very torn Darien. She couldn't bare to look at his face, all that hurt in his eyes, she could feel it even without seeing it. She knew deep down that he loved Serena the same way that she loved him and she prayed that he'd realize it before it was too late.

Darien slowly took his eyes off Mina's retreating form and looked up to Serena's window. She was standing there watching him, she must have been the whole time. Then she turned her back as well and Darien hung his head.

Mina reached the top of the stairs and Serena awaited her with tears forming in her eyes 'Thank you.' That's all she said and Mina smiled back through tears that no one but her will ever know why they were there.

'Time to leave my friend…'

'Yes…'

Mina retuned to an empty house, Serena was gone now and Mina was left to look after this place by herself. Mina thought her head was pounding by the past events but after a minute it dawned on her that someone was banging on her back door.

'Serena I know you're in there!'

Mina frowned and headed downstairs, when she reached to bottom she saw Darien. She walked over and opened the door, she was in no mood to deal with him nor to care, she just saw her best friend off and quite frankly felt like apart of her had died.

'What do you want Darien!?'

'Where's Serena I need to talk to her!'

Mina sighed 'Your too late she's not here.'

What!? What do you mean she's not here, where's she go!?' Darien was ecstatic, he couldn't bare losing her after finally realizing her loved her and that she loved him.

'I mean she'd on a plane to England'

England!' Darien ran to the fence and Mina took a step forward as it to go after him

'Where are you going!?'

Darien turned and smiled 'To England, and thanks Mina and I'm sorry.'

_And that was the last I saw of them, I would like to say they lived happily ever after but I guess that would be another story one that is not mine to tell. Maybe they got married and had a beautiful child or maybe they never found each other and Darien is still looking to this day._

_I'll tell you what though, just a little secret I know, he did find her…_


End file.
